


Pecking Order

by Kaida_Daygona



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Burns, Dubious Consent, It's literally just porn, M/M, Oneshot, Plant bondage, Rimming, Scratching, There isn't any plot, dubcon, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaida_Daygona/pseuds/Kaida_Daygona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel added the straw that snapped Marluxia's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecking Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my s/o Tapi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+s%2Fo+Tapi).



> Hey everyone!  
> This is the first time I've written after around a 3 or so year writing block.  
> My s/o kept asking me to write something like this so I finally did.  
> This is the first time I've written this specific kind of fanfiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

A lithe figure cloaked in black walked leisurely along the white hallway that stretched before him, occasionally glancing out the windows. Outside there was only never-ending darkness for as far as the eye could see, but that was to be expected in the Realm of Darkness. The figure sighed, letting his hood drop to expose long red hair that should never have been able to maintain under such confines unless excessively gelled. There was a slight frown set upon his face, angular and smooth save for the small tattoos that marked his cheekbones. The man leaned against the window sill, propping his chin up in his black gloved hand.

The uniform clicking of heels against hard floor broke the loud silence. “Axel,” a deep, charming voice called, the tone sounding like it would be perfect for a funeral parlor.   
Axel looked up, emerald eyes taking in the well built figure coming nearer, his meticulously layered pink hair slightly bouncing with each step. He let a cocky grin transform his face into one of nonchalance. 

“Well, hello Marluxia,” he subtly mocked in the most sickly saccharine lilt he could muster as he straightened his posture. Axel shifted, swinging to face the other who was near enough that he could see the deep stormy blue of Marluxia’s eyes and smell the scent of dying roses.

“I went to your post, where you were to be watching Namine,” he said dryly as he kept moving forward, steadily approaching the redhead, “you weren’t there. Why?” Marluxia interrogated, finally coming to a stop. The ominous clicks of his heels finally ceased, punctuating the deafening lack of sound that threatened to swallow them whole.   
“She isn’t going to escape,” Axel shrugged, never letting his facade falter. Marluxia simply raised an eyebrow at his answer, obviously displeased. After a long moment, when Axel did not immediately respond, Marluxia crossed his arms and simply stared. 

Axel finally shrugged, holding his hands up in a dismissive gesture. “What?” he drawled innocently. He took on a slightly shifty tone at his lack of an answer, “She isn’t. You’ve made sure she’s doing everything you ask her to do- 'brainwash the keyblade wielder of his memories',” he loosely quoted as he shoved his hands into his pockets, making to walk past Marluxia. 

“Need I remind you,” Marluxia’s words resounded off the empty hall’s walls, never turning around to face Axel, knowing his words would reach. Axel stopped mid stride, looking off to the side but not turning either, “that I’m in charge here. It might be wise for you to listen to my orders.” With that, Marluxia walked off, not waiting for any kind of reply from Axel. 

“Tch,” Axel returned his gaze forward, face falling into a slight scowl as he continued to an unknown destination.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel laid in his makeshift bedroom. It wasn’t really any less than the one he had back on the World That Never Was, but there at least he could do different missions besides listening to the annoying tyrannical bastard. Plus, he could see Roxas whenever he wanted, whom he was really beginning to miss. He sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his spiked hair.

“Axel,” Marluxia’s voice floated through the silence suddenly. Axel tensed, quickly shaking off the feeling.  
Think of the pink haired devil and he shall come Axel thought, exasperated. “What a pleasant surprise, Marluxia,” Axel grinned, emerald eyes glinting mischievously as they met the other man’s. 

Marluxia pressed his fingers together, “I need you to stay away from the keyblade brat for now.“ he stated bluntly.

Axel raised a thin brow, “And why should I do that exactly?” he questioned, crossing his arms. 

“Well,” Marluxia started, the beginnings of his irritation becoming evident in the edge his voice acquired, “maybe for starters, because this is an order from your superior.”   
Axel made a scoffing noise in his throat, nearly chuckling at Marluxia’s serious tone. “You may be my superior, but am I supposed to just sit back while everyone else is busy doing things?” He pondered, standing up, “I think I can contribute a bit more than being isolated to my room.”

“No,” Marluxia practically growled, causing Axel to freeze. “You,” he continued in the same aggressive voice, “need to listen to me.” 

Axel’s smirk nearly morphed into a sneer, “Oh. I do listen to you, trust me. Listening and actually doing though are, in fact, two very different things.” Suddenly, the smell of roses that always surrounded Marluxia intensified. Axel furrowed his brows as he watched vines creep out, seemingly from every opening of Marluxia’s cloak, but also seeming to just appear from thin air around him as well. “What are you doing?” He asked, the smell of ozone starting to mingle with the floral scent.

The vines crawled along the floor quickly towards Axel, eventually reaching his legs and slithering their way up. “What do you think you are doing?” Axel inquired again, the ozone becoming more intense and the air crackling. When enough vines were up his legs, heat washed over the room as he surrounded himself in an inferno. The vines steamed slightly and wilted dramatically before floating to the floor in flakes of ash. He gave a cocky smirk as the heat dissipated.

Marluxia broke out in a malicious laugh as vines shot up from the ashes to wind themselves firmly back around their predecessor's destination. The redhead’s grin vanished as he quickly set everything around him ablaze once again. This repeated a few times until Axel had a slight sheen to his face. While he was resistant to fire, he couldn’t be a human torch 24/7. 

Vines, once again, shot from the collective ashes of the previous vines, more forceful than ever. He winced slightly as the vines dug deeper into his legs, thorns catching and ripping slightly, going through his pants to his legs. “What is this about?” Axel tried again, no longer as confident, a much more wary tone taking over his voice. 

“Don’t you know,” Marluxia started, blatantly ignoring Axel’s words, “that fire actually helps plants? It burns down existing foliage so that nutrients are released and more can grow back. Thank you for making my job easier,” he started walking the short distance to Axel. He came nose to nose with him, grinning mischievously, a dangerous glint present in the cobalt eyes. “Maybe, you should try actually following my orders.” Marluxia leaned in closer and Axel could feel his breath brush across his skin. 

Then, suddenly, Marluxia aggressively pressed his lips against Axel’s. With a sound of protest and undefined swearing, Axel tore backwards, trying to take a step, but the ever-creeping vines hindered him. He instead fell backwards onto his bed, quickly leaning up to try to burn off the remaining vines that stubbornly bound him from escaping Marluxia, who had apparently gone off the deep end. 

Marluxia shoved Axel, and with an ‘oof’ sound he fell backwards. “What the fuck are you doing?” Axel finally shot out, moving to push himself back into a sitting position, but suddenly Marluxia thwarted him. The rosy haired man leaned over him as thorny vines twirled further up Axel’s legs and onto his hips, securely holding him in place. They stopped their progression as the broader man was right over Axel, his hair now draping curtains on either side of his face. 

“Marluxia, this really isn’t funny,” Axel stated, worming as best he could away from the other. If he had enough proof for what he needed to do, he could just inferno himself one more time and take Marluxia down with him. As it was, though, he didn’t have enough proof to justify attacking a superior.

Finally breaking the silence, Marluxia murmured, “I fucking hate you so much. What is your problem, why can’t you just LISTEN to me?” His tone transformed from a murmur to an almost snarl, slamming a fist down beside Axel’s head, the redhead following the motion nervously with wide eyes.

“Look, Marluxia, you’ve proven your point. Don’t disobey your orders blah blah blah,” Axel stated stiffly, watching the other man carefully. He tried wiggling again to get his lower body out of the vine’s greedy clutches, but if he moved too much, the thorns would sink into his flesh painfully. 

“You never listen. If you happen to actually follow my orders, you somehow fuck it up to not favor me in every way possible. I need this plan to work; we all need this to go in our favor.”

Axel opened his mouth to spit out yet another reply but was cut off as a gasp escaped him. Marluxia had swooped down in that instant and bitten into the side of his neck viciously. He shoved his hands against the other man’s chest, pushing, but teeth were scraping painfully against his windpipe. Groaning slightly, he felt his body start warming up as a reaction to the pain and his blood starting to run south. Keenly aware of his body’s response, he started trying to wriggle away with new vigor. He allowed his body to heat up considerably, the current vines around him starting to wilt and grow more fragile instead of instantly disintegrating.

He ripped through them painfully, pushing against Marluxia much more roughly now that he had more movement. In his ministrations, Axel had failed to realize the continuous edging movement of the vines, now spread quite a distance, crawling menacingly up over all sides of the bed. With a growl, Marluxia shoved him back further on the bed, directing the thorned plants under his whim to wrap tightly around his arms. 

“Eh, eh, eh, Axel, none of that,” Marluxia chided, leaning back over him, admiring the way the scarlet hair fanned out around Axel’s face. “It wouldn’t hurt to teach you a lesson of who’s really in control,” an almost feral grin played across his features, further darkening his once vivid blue eyes . He leaned back down, biting harshly again, a tinge of copper taking over his taste buds. 

Axel groaned, back arching, pulling his wrist absently before realizing that the thorns were digging into his arms like hundreds of tiny daggers. He could feel the questionably bleeding scratches deliciously clearly through the fabric. He wanted to push Marluxia away, but pain was one of the few things he could feel in full as a Nobody. This fact was effectively working against his fuzzy mind, but certainly not his body. 

Marluxia sucked agonizingly slow trails across Axel’s neck, leaving dark and ever deepening bruises littered across his skin, blood threatening to spill forth in particularly rough spots. Axel’s breathing was beginning to become ragged as he still halfheartedly tried to move out from the larger man, yet arousal was starting to take over the rational side of his brain and making him question if he really wanted all of this to end. 

“Oh, what’s this?” Marluxia leaned up and let a gloved hand trail down Axel’s torso until he roughly grabbed Axel’s clothed erection. The action forced an audible sharp intake of breath from the hopelessly trapped man, his body lurching forward against his will into the thorns and forcing more sharp pains to accompany the sudden jolt of pleasure.   
“Fuck off,” Axel spat, glaring daggers into the other. 

“Why would I do that? Seems to me that you’re interested,” he grinned, predatory, running a hand back up to caress Axel’s now-sensitive neck with a little more force than strictly necessary, causing him to flinch. Marluxia bent back down, roughly claiming Axel’s mouth again in a bruising kiss. Axel bit back into it, aiming to inflict at least some painful reminder of the encounter into Marluxia's sensitive flesh. This display went on for a moment before they broke apart, each party panting roughly, blood and saliva mingling in physical evidence of their needing to prove their individual pride across their lips. 

Marluxia brought a sleeved arm to his own mouth in strange awe of the sight, wiping away the remnants of the kiss before moving his hand to Axel’s cloak zipper, slowly pulling it down. Finally, after a tortuously slow moment, he was able to push the cloak open, revealing Axel’s bare chest, which was surprisingly smooth. He let his gloved hand trail, almost gently, even reverently, down his chest before pushing the cloak further off and up Axel’s shoulder until the sleeves were bunched up around Axel’s wrist where the vines continued to hold him. He then animated an unoccupied vine to trail around Axel’s torso too tightly to avoid being ripped open by the thorns, scratching harshly and causing tiny rivers of blood to drip into the stark white sheets beneath them.

“Fuck,” Axel moaned, simultaneously relishing in the feeling and trying to keep Marluxia as far from any kind of satisfaction as he possibly could. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

“Look, I’ll be fair and take mine off too,” he vocalized, leaning up and unzipping his cloak as well. Axel watched as he saw Marluxia’s broad chest revealed, decorated with pink fuzz. It slipped down his thick shoulders, leaving his torso completely bare. He stood briefly, to let it fall in a heap onto the floor. “Hmmm,” he mused, seeming to pause and think, “Should we continue to undress?”

Axel let out a low growl. Not that he hadn’t done about everything under the sun before, but he was not a fan of Marluxia to begin with, hating the way the other held himself and talked. Marluxia yanked Axel’s boots off before reaching up to his belt, expertly undoing it before moving to Axel’s pants. Article by article his clothing was removed, seemingly in no hurry despite the situation, glazed over eyes taking in his full naked form with an eerie aura of approval as he shivered in full contact with the chilled air.

Marluxia slipped his boots off with contrasting swiftness, long elegant fingers weaving his belt open and unfastening his own pants, discarding them with uncharacteristic slovenliness. Compared to Axel’s relatively smooth body, aside from a very thin happy trail, Marluxia's physique was far more heavily adorned.

He then crawled back over the top of Axel, grinning smugly down at the deep scowl that settled over his countenance. He leaned in to press his lips to the chest that was now bared completely to him, teasing at the cool skin with his tongue before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking with more force than could have been comfortable while pinching harshly at the other. Axel hissed, arching his back up into the touch, but movement being limited due to ever-present vines and thorns that shifted against his skin with every action. Marluxia worked his mouth excruciatingly slowly along Axel’s torso, leaving trails of painful looking hickeys and slowly bleeding bite marks. 

Axel heavily panted and emitted soft moans of pained pleasure. His eyes were tightly closed as he moved into Marluxia’s rough touches, disregarding the pain it caused him. He heard Marluxia let out a pleasured sound and opened his eyes to see Marluxia staring down at him with blown pupils, no doubt affected by his fading inhibition. “Hmm,” he hummed deep in his chest, “I think you should put that obnoxious mouth of yours to use.” Axel narrowed his eyes as the vines caging his arms receded, leaving slightly bleeding cuts from his earlier careless movements in their wake. Axel assessed the new situation, noticing that, at some point, the vines had all developed stunning blooms that left the room decorated in blood red .

“Like what you see?” Marluxia mused, looking around at his work appreciatively. “It’s the cultivar called Blaze Rose. Ironic, really, considering your specialties. They are a good climbing type rose.” He gazed down at Axel with a grin that visibly burned into his ego, the color of the roses matching Axel’s hair nearly to the shade. The picture was enough for him to pause, but not for long, as his patience was beginning to wear thin. He leaned forward, grabbing the cloak that was ruffled around Axel’s wrist and under his head, and threw it off to the side.

Axel brought his wrists down in front of him, rubbing at the tender skin that felt a lot worse than it looked. Marluxia gestured sharply to the pillows that were just barely within his reach, but not so close that he would escape thorns digging into his sides. “Put those under your head,” he demanded, not really giving Axel a choice. Axel kept his eyes narrowed, grudgingly doing as he was told against his better judgment and his intense desire to defy the control that the other was obviously trying to exercise. The adrenaline numbed the scratches he received as a result of obeying, but not the blow to his pride he suffered from the unsettling expression of admiration that loomed over him. He propped his head up as he stared the large man down in a silent challenge of power. Marluxia seemed to expect as such and shifted, crawling up the torso of the other man until his hips were situated on his chest , hard member hovering above his lips. “Open up,” Marluxia commanded. 

Axel’s emerald eyes flashed dangerously. “Fuck off,” he hissed, baring his teeth, though his own arousal desired attention, being painfully neglected. 

“I intend to,” Marluxia insinuated wryly. Axel felt the creeping of vines and the tenderness of petals moving against his skin slowly as a warning. Marluxia directed himself down towards Axel’s closed lips, thick cock pressing against them. After a moment, Axel resentfully opened his lips, Marluxia pushing into the warm maw immediately. 

Marluxia hissed in appreciation as Axel took him to the hilt without so much as seizing up. “Mnnn,” he groaned as he pulled his hips back, appreciating the painful sting of Axel letting his jaw close just enough to let his teeth scrape along his sensitive penis. He propped himself up with one hand and laced a hand through crimson hair, pressing the other further into his crotch so that he could thrust even deeper into Axel’s hot crevice.

Axel breathed roughly through his nose as he tried not to choke around Marluxia’s thick cock. Marluxia kept thrusting himself, his arousal hardening to fullness quickly, finally pulling away from Axel’s mouth when his knees were starting to get weak from his building excitement. Axel breathed in roughly, shaking his head to cut the strings of saliva and precum that ran from his mouth to Marluxia’s dick.

Axel looked up into dilated navy eyes, a slight sheen of sweat now covering Marluxia’s body. Axel’s own eyes were now dilated with lust, the usual emerald of his eyes nearly overshadowed by the blown wide pupils. Marluxia pushed himself backwards off of Axel’s body, placing his feet very gently on the floor at the end of the bed. He gave Axel an intense stare reminiscent of the one he received earlier for a moment before sinking down onto his knees as the vines around Axel’s torso vanished. With a yelp, the red head was dragged by his legs to the end of the bed, legs abruptly thrown over Marluxia’s broad shoulders.

“Wha-,” he started as he felt Marluxia spreading his cheeks, but cut off with a gasping moan as he felt warm wetness against his tight hole. His back arched up as Marluxia delved deeper into him with his moist organ. “Fffuck,” Axel drew out, as Marluxia grasped his ass too tightly in a grip sure to leave bruises. 

“I hate you so much,” Marluxia growled, as he pulled away and shoved a finger roughly into Axel. Axel grit his teeth and let a hiss out, throwing his head back. While Marluxia’s saliva had provided a small amount of lubrication, it wasn’t enough to get rid of some of the tearing pains. “God damn it Marluxia!” he hissed out, pain mixing with pleasure. Marluxia laughed evilly, dipping his head back down and adding his tongue back to Axel’s tight ass, licking as he slowly thrusted his single digit in and out.

With a slight clattering sound, Axel reached blinding backwards until he reached his drawer and opened it hastily, pulling lube out. “At least use that you pink haired bastard,” he panted, placing the lube close to Marluxia’s unsheathed hand. Marluxia chose to ignore Axel’s suggestion for the time being, continuing to thrust his finger into the unslicked opening. Axel squirmed uncomfortably as best he could. 

Marluxia finally chuckled once again, pulling his finger out of Axel and reaching with his clean hand to pop the lid open and add a surprisingly generous amount of lube. He immediately thrust his finger back into Axel, eliciting another hiss from him at the cold sting against his hotter than normal core. 

Marluxia thrust his finger in and out, purposefully avoiding Axel’s prostate but dutifully loosening him up. When Axel was moving his body to meet Marluxia’s thrust, he added more lube to a second finger before adding it to the first. Axel let out a groan, his body starting to feel full and satisfied, but just barely. Marluxia worked his fingers in and out before starting scissoring motions, loosening Axel up. Even if he wanted to enter Axel roughly, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fit into Axel’s smaller body without stretching the other prior. 

“Fuck you,” Axel gasped as his body automatically moved to meet Marluxia’s thrust. Marluxia let Axel fuck himself on his fingers for a moment before repeating his earlier actions and adding a third finger. Axel jerked as Marluxia enveloped his dick into his moist mouth while continuing his ministrations. “Damn it,” Axel exhaled noisily. Marluxia put a rough hand on Axel’s bony hip, holding him down to stop him from thrusting.

Slowly, Marluxia ran his tongue up the underside of Axel’s penis to the head. He swirled his tongue around the crown of his dick before diving back down to engulf all of him, nose tickled by fuzzy red hairs, and let the other hit the back of his throat. Axel let out a long moan, wanting to thrust upwards but being stopped by Marluxia’s powerful grip. Marluxia dug his blunt nails into Axel’s hips as he began to bob his head up and down in quick motions, fingers still lodged deep inside Axel.

“I hate you,” Axel gasped into thin air, winded and erratic moans escaping his chest. Marluxia hummed appreciatively, sending the vibrations through Axel’s dick, making him gasp anew. Slender hands went to Marluxia’s back, scraping as hard as possible and leaving stripes of blood following in their wake. He moved his hands around on Marluxia’s back, body heat raising with his excitement. The smell of burning flesh started to fill the room as Axel left hand shaped brands across Marluxia’s back. Marluxia exhaled heavily through his nose, as he slowly pulled his mouth up while sucking. He gave one last good lick to the head of Axel’s penis before coming off with a loud pop. He ignored his burning back for the time being, the fresh burns in a numb state.

“I’ll give you more reason to hate me,” he breathed out, licking his lips as he pulled his fingers out of Axel slowly, brushing up against Axel’s sensitive prostrate, making the other suck in air rapidly. Marluxia crawled back over Axel, taking in the other’s dilated eyes, lust pouring through him. 

Axel stared up at Marluxia’s dark eyes and bright hair before yelping loudly for the second time at being flipped without warning. Axel took in the new position, admiring the roses he could properly see across the room, combined with Marluxia’s fanned out soft pink hair. He looked down to see the vines rapidly crawling up his body, leaving thin bleeding scratches along his body where they climbed. “What the fuck are you doing this time,” he growled, shivering at the sharp prickling pains. 

“Making sure to keep that annoying mouth of yours quiet,” Marluxia smirked. The vines wound tightly around his already sensitive wrists, jerking them behind his back and keeping them there. They kept spreading until one thick, thorned vine covered his mouth, yanking his head back slightly, so that his chin was tilted up. Blooms sprouted along the vines, leaving Axel as a screen of red. One large red blossom bloomed directly over Axel’s mouth. “Much better,” Marluxia purred, lust at his captive being surrounded in a cage of his own making. He admired his own design, in awe of the beauty of it all.

Axel tried to bite through the vine, but it was extremely stiff and not about to give. With a jerk, he felt Marluxia’s fingers prodding at his entrance again, feeling that he was still loose from just a few minutes before. Axel heard the lid to his lube pop open and the sound of liquid being poured. With a few squelching sounds, Axel felt himself being pulled forward. “Up on your knees,” Marluxia breathed viciously.

Axel obediently propped himself up on his knees and let himself be directed above Marluxia’s dick. He breathed heavily in through his nose, excitement and nervousness building inside of him. Marluxia lined himself up to Axel’s core, guiding his tip to the warm entrance. Without warning, Marluxia pulled Axel roughly on top of him, sheathing himself almost to the base. 

Axel let out a muffled scream, gasping and panting after the initial shock. Thankfully, Marluxia had actually prepared him quite well for the girth that was inside him, but the suddenness had caused a spike of pain to course through him. He groaned at the abrupt fullness, as Marluxia mercifully let his body adjust after the initial shock. 

Marluxia sat still for a moment, impatiently, the urge to move filling his head. Finally, finally, Marluxia felt Axel loosen around him and he started to rock his hips. Axel moaned, breathing heavily as he could feel pleasure coursing through his body. Marluxia gripped Axel’s hips harshly, pinning him to his crotch so that he stayed fully sheathed. He rocked his hips more aggressively, leaving the red head moaning. 

“I’ve finally figured out how to make the shit that comes out of your mouth pleasant,” Marluxia panted, thrusting hard up into the man that was coming undone at the seams in his lap. He pushed back against Axel’s body some, pulling him to a slightly different angle, drawing out a loud gasping whine. Marluxia grinned, having found Axel’s prostate. He pounded up into him relentlessly, Axel quivering and toes curling. He tried to make more intelligible sounds than just gasping around his gags but failing. 

Marluxia lifted one hand off of Axel’s hip to stroke the other, quickly bringing the filthy sounds that he was emitting to a peak. With his prostrate being struck more than not, and Marluxia stroking him roughly, Axel came within moments, a high pitched groan tearing from his chest as ecstasy radiated from his core . He streaked several white stripes over Marluxia’s exposed belly and chest as he heaved, his breath continuing to escape from him in his daze.

Marluxia growled before moving his free hand back to Axel’s hips and pounding up into him with more hostility than before. Axel let out a whimper as he became oversensitive but Marluxia continued despite Axel’s growing discomfort. He at last released, filling Axel with hot seed. “Fuck,” he drew out as he arched into Axel, riding out his release.   
Panting for a few moments, Marluxia came down from his high before leaning up and back so that Axel was able to slip off of him. He released control of his vines, which unwound from Axel, leaving behind the various scratching, blood and bruising. He sank onto his mattress into a figurative puddle. 

The rosy haired man sat up, quickly swinging his legs off the bed. He grimaced down at his own body, wiping a hand to gather up the white streaks and wiping it disdainfully on Axel’s covers. Marluxia stood up, testing his slightly shaky legs. 

Axel watched the other as he got up and walked over, dressing himself. He didn’t make a move to aid or hinder the other. He started to take a mental note of his own aches and pains once the high from his orgasm was wearing off. He grimaced at the feeling of Marluxia’s cum leaking from him.

After clothing himself, Marluxia looked back at the still naked Axel, seeing his own cum trickling from Axel’s ass and blood seeping out at countless points across his body. He sneered, admiring his work but still feeling nothing but disdain for the other. “Hopefully next time you listen to my orders,” Marluxia said briskly, nose upturned in the perfect picture of arrogance. 

Axel shrugged indifferently, “maybe, maybe not, I guess we'll find out.” Marluxia held his sneer as he gave Axel one last look before sweeping out of the room, at least having the decency to close the door behind him.

Axel stared at the closed door for a few moments before letting his head fall back. “What the fuck was that?” he muttered to himself, letting his eyes slide closed. He may not be able to pursue Sora in his condition now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks to my s/o and roommates for proofreading for me!


End file.
